Share
by AmaiHarmony
Summary: My first Junjou Romantica fanfic! It's Hiroki's birthday! Hiro-san's POV. Junjou Egoist. HxN! Oneshot.


Title: Share

Summary: My first Junjou Romantica fanfic! It's Hiroki's birthday! Hiro-san's POV. Junjou Egoist. HxN! Oneshot.

A/N: This is my first Junjou Romantica fanfiction. I had to write Junjou Egoist cause they are awesome! Well I hope it's good. X3

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was 7 a.m, morning. I still feel alittle groggy, so I decide to wake myself up with a good face wash. I get up from my plain bed, it was only a single color, nothing too exicting about it. I stare at the bed for awhile until I finally realized that he was not here.

I then go to the bathroom in a t-shirt and boxers. I wash my face, soap first then the water. I feel the warm water touch my face. I'm awake. I grab a towel and dry my face and some of my hair. I need a haircut? I look up at the mirror . . . I touch the skin above my eye brows.

"Brow wrinkles. . ." I mumble to myself. Stupid Miyagi-sensei for bringing Brow wrinkles up! Now I feel like I am getting old which is not good! I'll get all wrinkly before he does. That's going to be sad since I am the girl... Wait what?

I get out of the bathroom and change into a white, long sleeved shirt along with a black tie and dark black pants. It was my work clothes actually. I open the door, about to head out and then I stop.

Oh crap! I almost forgot my shoes! I close the door and go back to my closet. Where the hell are my shoes? I look under the bed to find them there all alone waiting for me to get in them.

Now I can go to work! I leave and faster than the speed of light I get to work. Actually that's very ironic since I was late. . .

"Kamijou! You are late!" Miyagi-sensei scolds.

"You should get here earlier!!" He yelled in an annoying tone of voice. I hate it when he does that. He sounds like a hopeless little girl who is about to get raped or something. And besides, it's not like I was an hour late, I was only five minutes late.

"But I forgive you today. . . Happy birthday!" Miyagi glopes me. Damn you're heavy. What do you feed yourself??

"Don't do that! You'll break my back!" I bark at him, annoyed. Another thing I hate about him is that he goes into some type of mood in which he thinks he can do whatever he wants to me.

"Ohoho! Kamijou is embarrassed!" My crazy co-worker chuckles.

"Course not!" God, he doesn't need to make such a big deal over it.

"You know! You should have a party!" The idea struck him. He pops a cigarrette into his mouth and lit it up with a lighter.

"Shouldn't you get back to work?" I just want him to drop the subject you know? Don't you hate it when someone brings up a topic you don't want to talk about?

"Yeah! _Kamijou _get to work!" He responds.

You're one to talk. . .

I can no longer take anymore of his nagging so I leave the room, leave Miyagi-sensei with his swallowing his words. Screw that it's my birthday! I'll do as I please.

My cell phone rings, it's Miyagi, I decide that I won't pick it up. My phone rings again, I immediatley pick up.

"Hiro-san! Happy Birthday! Sorry I couldn't say that to you in the morning. I had to get up and I didn't want to wake you up." His soft voice spoke on the phone. It was nice to hear his voice.

"That's okay. You don't need to make such a big deal over my birthday." I said a bit relieved yet annoyed.

"Of course I need to. It's the day my boyfriend was brought into the world." He said those sweet words. I could feel my heart beat and my face flush.

"I'll make it up to you later." Nowaki spoke.

"Y-You don't need to..." I struggled to spit out those words.

"I want to." He said. "It doesn't bother you does it? Are you okay Hiro-san ?" He sounded worried. "Are you sick?"

"No. No. It's just I have never really done anything special on my birthday." I reassure him.

"Oh. Don't worry. This year is going to be different. I'll see you later. Take care!" Nowaki said. This is why I love him so much, he is just so caring and not selfish unlike me.

"Okay. . ." I said and then clicked.

Something pulls my leg hard and I fall on the floor my face, my chest against the floor. That same "thing" picks me up. I open my eyes to see Miyagi's face. I smell the smoke coming from the cigarrette that was lit and on his mouth.

"Kamijou! 3" He cheerfully says.

"Let go of me! I can walk on my own damnit!" I yell and with that he lets me go.

I guess I really can't escape working no matter what. I lay on a couch, lazily. After a few hours of work I finally get home at last. Now I'll I have to do is wait untill Nowaki gets home. I am getting sleepy. I'll just take a little nap. I close my eyes.

* * *

I suddenly get up. I rub my eyes. "Hunh? What time is it? Damn my head hurts."

Nowaki comes into the living room putting on a sweater. He's looking quite handsome. His raven hair is neater, his warming cerulean eyes turn to me.

"Ahh. I see you are finally awake." He says to me. I look at him more and realize that he had taken a shower, he is wearing normal casual clothes. I then look down at myself. I was wearing something else wasn't I? I then find out that my working clothes were swaped for regular clothes. I don't remember changing. . . I froze. . .

"How did I get into these clothes?!" I felt a vain pop out on the side of my head.

"You were asleep so I changed your clothing. I hope that doesn't bother you." Nowaki said.

Another question popped into my head. "Did you change everything?!?!"

"Yes, Hiro-san." His revelation scared me a little. Did he take advantage of me??

"Don't worry I didn't do anything to you." Nowaki laughed. Can he read my mind or something??

"Why? You could have just woken me up." I said. I want to know what he would say to this now.\

"I made reservations to a nice restaurant and I didn't want to wake you up" he explained.

"Oh I see..." I wasn't THAT mad anymore. "Next time tell me. . ."

Nowaki nodded. After that we were off. Apparently, the restaurant he made reservations for is fancy and yet we are both wearing casual clothing?!?!? We go in and everyone turns to look at us. NOSY PEOPLE!

"Oops! Wrong restaurant!" Nowaki laughs and scratches the back of his head. Everyone looks away and continues to do what they were doing.

He pulls my arm and we leave the restaurant. "What was that?" I asked.

"I lost the reservation papers at school. . ." He said.

"Oh okay don't worry.' I said.

"Why don't we just go to a regular place to eat." Nowaki said.

My stomach growled loudly. I blushed. "Looks like someone is hungry." Nowaki laughed. We walked to the public restaurant holding hands. Our destination point wasn't as beautiful from the outside as it was on the inside.

It looked pretty modern. Round red tables held together by a wooden stick. There were many tables actually. The tables were accompained by two to three wooden chairs. The tile floor was decorated in an ocean blue color, it reminded me of my boyfriend's eyes.

The whole place made my eyes go all over the place. We finally sat at a table with two chairs. What the. . .? The prices to the food... are really expensive!!!

"T-the p-rices. . ." I stammered. It was a nightmare. Well kind of. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it" It's those comforting eyes. "You stay here while I order okay? Oh and I know what you want since you were looking at an item on the menu for a very long time." And with that he left.

Seems that he really wants to make the most of my birthday. I told him it was no big deal but he is doing his best to make it my best day. Just saying what he said earlier tells me that. . .

_ "Of course I need to, it's the day my boyfriend was brought into the world."_

Just thinking about that makes me blush. Grah! This line is so sweet. He comes back, he sits and he looks concerned.

"Hiro-san?" He said.

"I am okay don't worry." I make sure he isn't so worried.

"You seem annoyed by something." He said. Damnit! Can he read my mind or something? How does he know?

I'll tell him what's on my mind then. . ."Why is it that you want me to have a really good birthday?"

He smiled. "I love you Hiro-san. You said so yourself that you don't really do anything special on your birthday. So I want today to be the best birthday you have ever had."

"Thanks..." I blush trying not to smile. I don't want to look like some kind of idiot in shojo anime/manga. I feel Nowaki's soft hand lift up my chin gently. His lips press against mine. What a wonderful feeling. He puts his hand up my shirt.

Many eyes go to us. I guess it's the moaning. I stop and then Nowaki stops. I didn't realize till I opened my eyes that both of us were on the floor. I get up and then I help Nowaki get up. We both leave the restaurant along with the uncomfortable feeling of many eyes watching.

"That was unexpected." I said.

"It's my fault. I started it." Nowaki said he was so sure of it.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go home." I said.

With that we both leave. We finally get home and head for the bed. "Nowaki, when is your birthday?" I asked him. I was curious I didn't know. He had a melancholic facial expression.

"I don't have one. . ." He spoke.

Shit! I was only thinking about myself! I forgot that he was an orphan, who was abandoned by his parents. Tears ran down my cheeks. "That's just not fair! I want to be able to make you have the best birthday of your life too!"

Nowaki wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay. Don't cry."

"I-if you don't have a birthday i'll give you one." I said to him.

"Ok." He replied.

"Your birthday is today. Just like my birthday. We will share it." I smiled.

He also smiled. His face looks so radiant.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear.

END.

A/N: By far, that has to be the longest one shot I have ever written. I hope it was good. Sorry that Hiroki was a little OOC. Please Review


End file.
